Princess Mononoke 2: Rise of the Gods
by Ratatosk The Divine Demon
Summary: An ancient evil, intent on destroying the Deer God is awakening. San and Ashitaka are part of a prophese that was given to the evils enemy a thousand years before. Can they do what must be done to stop the worlds destruction? Or, will they die trying? on temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Ratatosk: Hello! This is my first Posted Story and I would like to Introduce My O.C., Joshua.

Joshua: Hnn.

Ratatosk: Don't Be Like That. I worked Hard On This Story AND You. So be More Enthusiastic.

Joshua:*Glares at Ratatosk* Why Should I? Your hardly ever Enthusiastic.

Ratatosk:*takes Kasuigetsu out of nowhere* Cause I have this. now do the disclaimer.

Joshua:*sighs* Fine, Ratatosk The Divine Demon does not own the rights to any of the charactors in this except his own, unfortunatly.

Ratatosk:*Glares at Joshua, still holding Kasuigetsu* Teme.

Chapter 1: Unknown Allies and Enemies Hidden in the Shadows

Three Years after the 'death' of the Deer God, the protector of the forest, bringer of life and death, the forest is flourishing and the people of Iron Town now live in harmony with the forest, but the forests two human protectors, San and Ashitaka, have not seen each other for those three years and, well, why don't I just let the story begin.

(In the Forest of the Gods, deep in a den under ground)

"Its almost time, the restoration of the Gods is soon at hand, the protectors are desperate to see each other and tell the other of their feelings, the young Emishi Prince wishes to visit his village and introduce Princess Mononoke to his village and younger sister," a deep voice that gives off a calming aura says. The voice belongs to the Ten Tailed Fox, leader of the Fox Gods and very, very, very old friend of the Deer God, his name is Joshua, meaning '''Divine Protector''' to all the Gods, "I will help them out on the adventure that they will embark on, the journey to revive the Deer God, and I will protect them from Kyuubi's evil influence."

(Miles away in a Different spot in the Forest of the Gods, also deep under ground)

"The time to take over the forest and destroy the Deer God, as well as Joshia, is almost at hand," a deep voice that radiates great evil says. That voice belongs to Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, leader of the Fox Demons and very, very, very old enemy of the Deer God, he is known as the '''Bringer of Despair''' to all the Gods, "I will stop the Deer God from being reborn and I will kill all who stand in my way."

Ratatosk: Well, What do you think? Too Much?

Joshua: Yes.

Morri: Very much so.

Ratatosk: Quiet you two. I wasn't asking either of you.

Molly: Too bad. I happen to know your sweet on the girl that I'm based on, Because you Based Joshua on yourself as well.

Ratatosk: *blushes*Sh-shut up! The Readers don't need to know that, Morri!

Morri: Maybe you Should just tell Molly how you feel?

Ratatosk: *Blushes harder* I said shut up!*Faints from Morri embarising him*

Joshua: Read and Review if you want to read the next chapter, as its already writen along with most of the third chapter.(possibly all, not sure yet.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ratatosk: *Smiling Brightly* Hello Readers! Today I would like to Introduce you to my Beta Reader for this story and possible Future Stories, Sdecaprio.

Sdecaprio: *Waves as (s)he walks into the editing room* Hello!

Ratatosk: *Welcoming Sdecaprio to the stage* So, Sdecaprio, I think its wonderful for you to be here right now. Especially because I only just PM'ed you literally minutes ago.

Sdecaprio: *smirks* Well you are the author of the story.

Ratatosk: *sighs* True. Well I guess we should let the readers get into chapter 2.

Sdecaprio: *nods* Yes. Ratatosk The Divine Demon and Sdecaprio1245780 do not own Princess Mononoke, but I do own rights to the primary and currently only Beta Reader position for this story.

Chapter 2: The Reunion of Princess Mononoke and Prince Emishi

(Highest point of the Forest of the Gods, night)

San looks up at the sky looking for the moon and the stars, waiting for the spectral form of her wolf mother, Moro, the former leader of the Wolf Gods. "San, is something the matter? You have hardly contacted me, how is Ashitaka?" Moro, as a ghost, asks.

"Hello mother, I don't know how Ashitaka is doing, and that is the problem," San confesses sullenly, without looking around, knowing that she wouldn't see her, "I haven't seen him for three years and that worries me, he said that he would visit as often as he could, but I haven't heard anything from him, and I miss him a lot yet I don't know why."

Moro just sighs, knowing exactly why San wants to see Ashitaka so much. " San, my wonderful, beautiful, daughter, the reason that you want to see Ashitaka so bad is because you are in love with him, just as he is with you, if you want the pain to stop you must convince him to come live in the forest with you and to be your mate, the father to your pups," Moro says, hoping her daughter would take her advise and get the mate she wants before its too late.

"All right mother, if he doesn't visit me soon, I'll go and claim him as my mate,by force if necessary," San declares with determination.

"Don't be rash, San, you don't want to scare him off by being forceful, if he loves you as much as you love him, then you don't have to force him." Moro says, noticing that her daughter is becoming more aggressive in her tone.

"...he will do so willingly," Moro adds quickly, hoping that her wisdom would calm San down.

"Alright mother, I trust you, and I trust Ashitaka," San adds with a bittersweet tone, shifting her gaze to stare wistfully down at Irontown.

(Iron Town, outer most part of town, lean-too)

Ashitaka looks up at the sky and sighs. "Yakkul, why did I decide to try to create peace here, I could have fought just for the forest or Iron Town, but I tried to create peace," Ashitaka states, "I also miss home, I miss my sister, but I don't think that San would go visit my home village with me, what do you think I should do, Yakkul?"

""I think that you should go be with your mate, even though you have not clamed her as you mate, my friend,"" Yakkul responds, through telepathy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Yakkul, but I think I should also live in the forest with San, besides, I was basically raised in the forest back home," Ashitaka rationalizes, as he starts to pack his small amount of belongings into the pouch that they came in, place every arrow he has into his quiver and his sword, that he had sharpened earlier, into its sheath, "We should leave tonight, Yakkul, that way, we will be able to see San and surprise her with our decision to live in the forest with her."

""Okay, Ashitaka, though, can we get rid of the harness? it has become very uncomfortable lately,"" Yakkul asks, shaking his head to get the harness off of him.

"Of course, Yakkul, I'll take it off before we leave Iron Town," Ashitaka argees.

(In the Forest of the Gods, Moro's Den, the next morning)

Ashitaka and Yakkul make it to the entrance of Moro's Den, the place where Ashitaka healed after his talk with the former Boar God, Okkoto. "Wow, I never thought that we would be able to get this close without being attacked by Kiro and Koro," Ashitaka says.

"Stop! Ashitaka! why are you just now coming after three years of ignoring San and the forest?" Kiro, the more sensible of Moro's two wolf pups, asks, shocked at who entered the forest.

"Please forgive me for not coming before now, but the rebuilding of Iron Town took a year and after that every time I tried to come visit you, Koro, and San, something was required of me, that is why I have come to ask if I can live in the forest with you and your siblings," Ashitaka explains as best he could.

" I will have to talk it over with my siblings, but I'm sure something can be worked out," Kiro sympathizes before walking into the den, " Come on, you don't want to keep San waiting do you?"

"No, but I don't want to impose," Ashitaka responds respectfully, as he walks into the den, just now realizing that Yakkul has gone to explore the forest.

" San! Koro! Someone has come to see us! So come here!" Kiro shouts.

"If it is Ashitaka, I'm going to tear him to shreads for not coming to see San before now," Koro says, though he can't see who is at the den entrance.

"Koro, if you harm a single hair on Ashitaka's head, I WILL kill you myself! Brother or not, I will not stand for anyone harming my mate. Do you understand me?" San growls as she enters visibility range and sees Ashitaka and Kiro standing at the den entrance,

"ASHITAKA!" Not much was really seen after that, all that anyone knows is that Ashitaka was pounced on by a 'Ashitaka-seeking San missile' that caused him to fall down on his back with San hugging him around his waist and showing no intention of letting go of him any time soon. "Ashitaka, what are you doing here? And where is Yakkul?" San asks.

"Yakkul is off exploring the forest and I'm here because you knocked me down," Ashitaka states in a smartass way, chuckling.

"Ashitaka! don't be mean! Please tell me why you're here in the forest! Please!" San whines at him, making him chuckle harder.

"Fine, I'm here to ask if I can live here in the forest, with you three," Ashitaka relents.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Koro shouts.

"WHY NOT?" San AND Kiro shout back at Koro.

"Because if you let one human into the forest, then the other humans will think that they can just come and stay as well," Koro says trying to reason with his sibilings.

"This is Ashitaka we are talking about, I'm sure he at least told one of his friends where he was going to live from now on. Right, Ashitaka?" San declares with authority.

"No, I left the town a few hours ago and I'm not going back there. If I'm not welcome here then I guess that I'll have to go find another town or village to live in or I'll see if can go back and live in my home village," Ashitaka replies sadly.

"NO! You are staying here, in the forest, with me, even if my brothers don't like it," San reiterates, glaring at Koro, "I do not care if you two do not like my decision, I want him here so that I can make sure that no other female human can lay a claim to him. If you don't like it, you can go find a den of your own."

"Fine, He can stay, But don't let us hear you at all, and you better get him to connect with his instincts, so that he can survive here in the forest," Koro says, giving up, before he stalks away.

"Sorry about that, Koro still doesn't trust you completely, but still, welcome to the family, Ashitaka," Kiro explains.

"Thank you, Kiro," Ashitaka says.

"Come on, Ashitaka, lets go to sleep," San says eagerly, dragging Ashitaka to her part of the den.

Ratatosk: *frowns*

Sdecaprio: *confuzled* Whats wrong?

Ratatosk: *Sigh* I was sort of hoping that I would have come up with better names for San's Brothers.

Sdecaprio: *slightly less confuzled* Really that's all?

Ratatosk: *Bangs Head against wall* Yes. Though I was hyped up on suger, which is bad for my ADHD.

Sdecaprio: *pats Ratatosk's back* The names are fine.

Ratatosk: *pouts* I guess. Anyways, Sdecaprio and I are trying to improve the chapters so you can enjoy them. So read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratatosk: *Happy* Hello everybody.

Sdecaprio: *With a Big Grin* Have we got a chapter for you today!

Joshua: *Darkly* And I'm here why? I was on a date with Morri you know.

Sdecaprio: *Grins Mischievously* Cause Ratatosk can.

Ratatosk: *holding frying pan over open flame with extremely flammable items next to the flame* Exactly.

Joshua: *?* Isn't having extremely flammable items next to an open flame dangerous?

Ratatosk: *O_O*

Sdecaprio: *O_O*

Ratatosk & Sdecaprio: *Screams* OH SHIT!

*on the other side of the world, they hear a 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'*

Ratatosk, Sdecaprio, & Joshua: *O_O* *Cough-cough*

Morri: *Looking for Joshua, and sees the damage* What happened here?

Sdecaprio: *O_O* Ratatosk blew us up, along with the Building.

*Ratatosk, Sdecaprio, and Joshua fall over unconscious*

Morri: *sigh* Ratatosk and Sdecaprio don't own Princess Mononoke. If they did, there would probably already be a sequel out for you to watch.

Chapter 3: The Appearance of the Enemy, Arrival of Allies.

(Next day, Forest of the Gods)

"Okay, now, we need to get you in touch with your more basic instincts so that you can fit in around here, Ashitaka," San says, with her eyes closed and legs crossed. She looked much older and wiser than Ashitaka had remembered.

"All right, but how am I suppose to do that?" Ashitaka asks.

"You try to connect with your more basic instincts through meditation because of the age that you are at," a voice that nether Ashitaka nor San have ever heard, the voice carrying a strong feminine presence within it.

"Who are you?" Ashitaka asks, truly curious as to who the voice belongs to, and to both his and San's surprise, a nine tailed Fox God steps out of the bushes to the right of San followed by a ten tailed Fox God, slightly bigger then the nine tailed Fox God, who is just as big Moro was when she was alive.

"My name is Moruri, and this my mate Joshia. Joshia and I are the Leaders of the Fox Gods, the side that, for all intent and purpose, are the stronger of the two halves of the Fox God Clan," the nine tailed Fox God, now known as Moruri, says.

"Fox gods?" San questions. There's an air of suspicion in the air, and everyone can sense it.

"We have been asleep for hundreds of years", Moruri says.

"Oh my, Please forgive me for not recognizing you right away, great Fox Gods, But I have never known that there were foxes of any sorts in the Forest of the Gods," San says, bowing to Moruri and Joshia for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing, child? We did not expect you to know of us as not even Moro's mother knew of us, we have been asleep for a lot longer then you great grand mother's time of birth," Joshia say, looking at San with kindness in his eyes.

"I still should have recognized you both as gods but I did not, so I am deeply sorry," San says.

"San, they don't want you to apologize, they don't blame you for not knowing, okay?" Ashitaka says.

"Okay," San says, sad that she did not know something about the forest she calls home.

"Not knowing about the Fox God Clan is not the only thing that you don't know, for example the great Forest Spirit is going to be reborn soon, it will be more powerful," Moruri says.

"WHAT?!" San and Ashitaka shout.

"They do not lie," a new voice says, a voice that holds the same kindness Moruri's voice holds.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself, Ashieyu, Jaremi," Joshia says, as two Ape gods fall out of the tree beside Moruri; one Ape god that is more feminine in appearance but looks stronger that the male Ape God.

"It is good to see that you both are awake once more, '''Mistress of Time''', '''Divine Protector'''," the male Ape God says.

"What do you mean 'Mistress of Time' and who is 'Divine Protector'?" Ashitaka asks.

"That is the titles that Moruri and I are more commonly referred to as, Moruri, The Nine Tailed Fox, The 'Mistress of Time'," Joshia starts.

"And Joshia, The Ten Tailed Fox, The leader of all light Fox Gods, The 'Divine Protector' of the forest," Moruri finishes.

"Joshia is known as the 'Divine Protector', but his true title is 'The Divine Protector of The Great Forest Spirits Forest', because he fought the first ever God-turned-Demon and never suffered from the effects of touching a demon, let alone a demon of equal strength as his mate, Moruri," Ashieyu states with authority.

"And Moruri is known as the 'Mistress of Time' because she has the ability to control how fast or how slow time passes," an unknown voice declares from within the dark foliage. The voice nearly drips with malice. Ashitaka tenses up at the sound of the unknown voice. It sounds eerily similar as Nago, the demon boar who inflicted the curse on him. He begins to reach for his sword fastened around his waist, just in case.

"What are you doing here, Kyuubi, 'Bringer of Despair'?" Joshia demands. His eyes narrow, and he takes an aggressive stance as a Blood Red Demon Fox steps out of the bushes on San's Left.

"I have come to stop the little Protectors of the Forest from getting in my way of World Domination," Kyuubi snorts, glaring at the four animal Gods and casting a condescending glance at the two humans infront of him.

"However, I am curious as to how a mere human survived the curse that I placed on the iron in this land when the God-turned-Demon that gave you that curse died because of it. And of course, I am interested in where the 'great' Forest Spirit is."

"The Forest Spirit has no physical form at the moment, but will soon regain its body," Joshia snarled, "Now get OUT of my sight before I tear you to pieces." With that, he rushes forward with his fangs barred and venom in his eyes. Kyuubi nimbly sidesteps him while chuckling to himself.

"Better keep those two humans guarded around the clock" Kyuubi says. Joshia takes an aggressive stance and prepares to attack again, but in vain. Before Joshia can launch another attack, Kyuubi turns around and leaps into the dark foliage of the forest.

"We have to make sure that you two are protected at all times, But in order to gather the other Animal God Clans, we need to go to them and tell them what has happened here, so what to do?" Joshia ponders with an air of worry surrounding him.

"Joshia, Moruri, You two take care of these two humans, Jaremi and I will go gather the other leaders and second-in-command," Ashieyu announces, placing a hand on Joshia shoulder.

"Thank you, old friend," Joshia responds darkly, as if a weighty burden had been added onto his back.

"We appreciate the help, Ashieyu, Jaremi, Joshia has been worried about this matter for the last four thousand years, and when you add on the fact that he has had a very hard childhood, because of all the responsibility and pressure that was placed on him by the rest of the clan, it is understandable that he would feel really pressure of this situation," Moruri thanks with a sigh, as Joshia lays down and tries to relax, and Ashieyu and Jaremi leave to gather the other animal God leaders and second-in-command.

"Will he be alright?" Ashitaka asks.

"Yes, just give him some time, lets go talk over there, near the Forest Spirits lake," Moruri replies.

Ratatosk: *Still charred* *Cough* So what did you think?

Sdecaprio: *Also still charred* It was better then what you had originally wrote.

Joshua: *unlike the other two, not charred* Indeed it was.

Sdecaprio: *O_O* Why are you not charred any more?

Joshua: *Evilly Smirks* Morri.

Morri: *Blushing* Stop it, your embarrassing me.

Ratatosk: *O_O* My own OC's not caring about me or my beta reader.

Joshua: *Laughs* Only when you interrupt our dates.

Sdecaprio & Ratatosk: *Glares at the two OC's*

Joshua & Morri: *Walks off*

Sdecaprio: *Sighs* Well read and review.

Ratatosk: and don't forget to check out my Percy Jackson story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratatosk: *Waves* Hello readers and welcome back to Princess Mononoke 2.

Sdecaprio: *Shaking head* Really?

Ratatosk: *feins confusion* What?

Sdecaprio: *Glares* You know what.

Ratatosk: *Ignoring question* Sdecaprio and I don't own Princess Mononoke.

Chapter 4

(Forest of the Gods, near the Forest Spirits lake)

"Okay, so what is the deal with Joshia?" Ashitaka asks.

"Joshia was the prince of all foxes, he was originally human, the first sacrifice he made was to protect me from being killed by the rest of the Fox Gods, simply because he wanted to protect the forest and have the forest live in peace with the small village that use to be where Iron Town is now." Moruri explains to Ashitaka.

Ashitaka was suddenly filled with nostalgia of the previous years, how he had sacrificed to bring peace to Iron town and the forest. He snapped back to reality as Moruri continued.

"It was then that he became the Fox that he is today, after that he just continued to sacrifice thinking that it was his fate to live for all eternity and watch as all that he cares about die and disappear."  
Moruri pauses before continuing.

"He thinks that this time he will have to face that ultimate fate, that after this final fight with Kyuubi, that he will be alone for the rest of eternity and not be able to die ever," Moruri says morosely, looking at the ground with her head bowed.

Ashitaka mirrors Moruri's action, bowing his head sadly, thinking of how he could relate to Joshia's situation.

"Oh, That's absolutely terrible, how could any one think that?" San asks. Ashitaka bows his head even more as she says those words.

Ashitaka's eyes widen with surprise as something moved, almost too fast for the human eye to see. He is suddenly tackled to the ground by San, suddenly realizing why Ashitaka had been acting so sullenly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ashitaka, I never realized that I forgot to show you, I'm sorry," San says, temporarily forgetting that Moruri was there.

"Not to sound rude, but can I continue with what I was saying?" Moruri asks, amused at San and Ashitaka's behaviour.

"Sorry, Please continue," Ashitaka says.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Joshia sacrifices a lot, the fact remains though that Joshia has never sacrificed me because he would be miserable without me, I'm actually the only thing that keeps him from killing himself, and he is the only one who can defeat Kyuubi," Moruri says.

"I do not believe that, how can the most powerful god, not counting the Forest Spirit, want to end his life?" San ask, really confused.

"For the same reason that Kyuubi had when he became a demon, so a more powerful being can be born from the ashes of the last, so that Kyuubi will be defeated forever,"Joshia says, walking up to all three of them.

"But there is no guarantee that Kyuubi will be defeated!" Ashitaka shouts.

"Yes, There is, Long ago, My grandfather told me a prophese, 'Desturbe Not The Harmony Of Time, Space, And Matter. Lest These Titans Wreak Havock In The World In Which They Clash. Though The Forests Great Guardian Shall Arise To Quell The Fighting. Alone Its Song Shall Fail. Thus The Earth Shall Turn To Ash. Oh. Chosen One. Bring Into Thine Hands All Three. Their Treasures Comind Tame The Beast Of All Beasts. As The Sun Rises, So To Does The True Divine Protector. The Master Of Space. As The Darkness Falls, So To Does The Bringer Of Dispair. The Destroyer Of Matter. The Lady Of The Trees And The Master Of Speed Shall Make Haste. As The Mistress Of Time Divides And Desicrates. Two Humans Of Animal Spirit, One of the Forest, The Other of The People, Shall Rise To Their Destiney, And Reawaken The Beast Of All Beasts.' That Prophese has yet to come to pass, and as such, is still viable," Joshia calmly states.

"What about you title? What good is it to have that title if you aren't the 'True Divine Protector'?" San questions.

"I don't know why I have that title nor do I intend to find out, all I know is that I'll Fight Kyuubi 'till my heart stops beating," Joshia says in a monotone.

"What if you are the true divine protector?" Moruri asks.

"Doughtful, but if I am, then so be it. Why?" Joshia questions.

"You're not the only one that was told a prophese, I was as also told a prophese that is linked to the one you were told," Moruri says.

"How many propheses are there?" Ashitaka asks quietly.

"At least two," Moruri says.

"What did the prophese you were told say?" Joshia asks.

" 'The One Who Will Defeat The Destroyer Of Matter Aproaches, Born With Power To Bend Space To His Will, Along With The Incarnation Of Time, He Will Defeat All Who Apose The Forest Spirit And Lead The Way For The Chosen Ones.' " Moruri states.

"So Joshia is the true Divine Protector?" San asks.

"Not necessarily, but it is very likely." A new voice that sounds similar to Joshia's; but not quite, states walking out of the bushes behind them. San & Ashitaka turn towards the voice only to fine a fire-y red ten-tailed panther; clearly male from the build and voice.

"Jireado, It's great to see you, brother." Joshia smiles towards the new arrival.

"It's Great to be back, brother. The forest just wasn't the same after you vanished." Jireado remarks, smiling with joy clearly on his face, "Now, what's this I hear about Kyuubi returning?"

"I'll explain later. For now help us with these two." Joshia retorts, turbing to face Ashitaka & San with a smirk that promises pain.

* * *

Ratatosk: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I want to get started on chapter 5 soon, so I cut this chapter short. But I want your opinion on if you want short chapters or longer chapters. Review and place your vote on the poll.

Sdecaprio: We'll try and get the 5th chapter out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratatosk: Sorry for the late update, with grad and schoolwork, I've been busy. I don't own Princess Mononoke nor does Sdecaprio or my best friend Shadows in the Wind

* * *

Once San And Ashitaka finished training with Joshia, Morri and Jireado, they made their way back to the cave that San and her brothers live in. Upon returning, they quickly went to sleep, tired from the training.  
Ashitaka's eyes flash open and he gasps for air; something was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He kicked off his covers and stumbled outside for some fresh air, trying to clear his mind.

(Half hour later)

The moonlight blessed both humans with its full radiance that night. Ashitaka sat on the edge of the cliff, so deep in thought that he did not notice San approach and sit next to him.

He turned toward her, startled. San looked at the rejuvenated forest, surely contemplating something.

"You're beautiful". Ashitaka murmured. She was feral, wild, and crazy, but he loved her anyway.

Now it was San's turn to be surprised. She turned toward away, startled, before saying, "You know, you were the first person who told me I was beautiful". She was shocked that she would feel this way toward a human, and mentally scolded herself for being so weak in front of one.

San was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when Ashitaka pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She smiled into his shirt. No matter how much she scolded herself, she would always be in love with Ashitaka.

"You know, Lady Eboshi may have been right when I stopped you from continuing to fight her that night three years ago." Ashitaka say while thinking out loud, causing San to remember that fateful night; but not remembering What Eboshi had said at that moment.

"Why? What did Eboshi Say?" San asks, showing that she has at least a little respect for Eboshi now because she helped with restoring the forest a little.

"She said that, and I quote, 'I'm sure she'll make a lovely wife for you.'" Ashitaka replies, smiling at the thought. San, having basically the same thought and knowing that 'Wife' is human for 'Mate' because Moro explained these things to her after the Forest Spirits disappearance, smiles as well.

"Maybe she was, but no one is to know that I said that." San responds, making sure Ashitaka understands by jabbing him softly in the side, "Especially not Eboshi."

"Oh, I already Knew, Princess Mononoke." Eboshi's voice comes from off to the left behind them. The two turn and spot Eboshi standing there with Morri, Kiro and Koro; the latter two not looking all too comfortable with Eboshi being in the forest, "As for the respect you seem to have for me as of late, I can't truthfully say that it's not mutual."

"What are you doing here, Eboshi?" San ignores what Eboshi had to say, showing her obvious disdain for the woman that shot the Great Forest Spirit three years earlier.

"That would be my fault, San." Morri answers before Eboshi gets a chance, "You and her need to put aside your differences so that we have a greater chance at reviving the Forest Spirit; as such, I brought her here."

"Then I Want her watched at all times." San demands, not wanting to deal with Eboshi for longer then she had to.

(Half hour later)

The moonlight blessed both humans with its full radiance that night. Ashitaka sat on the edge of the cliff, so deep in thought that he did not notice San approach and sit next to him.

He turned toward her, startled. San looked at the rejuvenated forest, surely contemplating something.

"You're beautiful". Ashitaka murmured. She was feral, wild, and crazy, but he loved her anyway.

Now it was San's turn to be surprised. She turned toward away, startled, before saying, "You know, you were the first person who told me I was beautiful". She was shocked that she would feel this way toward a human, and mentally scolded herself for being so weak in front of one.

San was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when Ashitaka pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She smiled into his shirt. No matter how much she scolded herself, she would always be in love with Ashitaka.

"You know, Lady Eboshi may have been right when I stopped you from continuing to fight her that night three years ago." Ashitaka say while thinking out loud, causing San to remember that fateful night; but not remembering What Eboshi had said at that moment.

"Why? What did Eboshi Say?" San asks, showing that she has at least a little respect for Eboshi now because she helped with restoring the forest a little.

"She said that, and I quote, 'I'm sure she'll make a lovely wife for you.'" Ashitaka replies, smiling at the thought. San, having basically the same thought and knowing that 'Wife' is human for 'Mate' because Moro explained these things to her after the Forest Spirits disappearance, smiles as well.

"Maybe she was, but no one is to know that I said that." San responds, making sure Ashitaka understands by jabbing him softly in the side, "Especially not Eboshi."

"Oh, I already Knew, Princess Mononoke." Eboshi's voice comes from off to the left behind them. The two turn and spot Eboshi standing there with Morri, Kiro and Koro; the latter two not looking all too comfortable with Eboshi being in the forest, "As for the respect you seem to have for me as of late, I can't truthfully say that it's not mutual."

"What are you doing here, Eboshi?" San ignores what Eboshi had to say, showing her obvious disdain for the woman that shot the Great Forest Spirit three years earlier.

"That would be my fault, San." Morri answers before Eboshi gets a chance, "You and her need to put aside your differences so that we have a greater chance at reviving the Forest Spirit; as such, I brought her here."

"Then I Want her watched at all times." San demands, not wanting to deal with Eboshi for longer then she had to.

(Half hour later)

The moonlight blessed both humans with its full radiance that night. Ashitaka sat on the edge of the cliff, so deep in thought that he did not notice San approach and sit next to him.

He turned toward her, startled. San looked at the rejuvenated forest, surely contemplating something.

"You're beautiful". Ashitaka murmured. She was feral, wild, and crazy, but he loved her anyway.

Now it was San's turn to be surprised. She turned toward away, startled, before saying, "You know, you were the first person who told me I was beautiful". She was shocked that she would feel this way toward a human, and mentally scolded herself for being so weak in front of one.

San was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when Ashitaka pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She smiled into his shirt. No matter how much she scolded herself, she would always be in love with Ashitaka.

"You know, Lady Eboshi may have been right when I stopped you from continuing to fight her that night three years ago." Ashitaka say while thinking out loud, causing San to remember that fateful night; but not remembering What Eboshi had said at that moment.

"Why? What did Eboshi Say?" San asks, showing that she has at least a little respect for Eboshi now because she helped with restoring the forest a little.

"She said that, and I quote, 'I'm sure she'll make a lovely wife for you.'" Ashitaka replies, smiling at the thought. San, having basically the same thought and knowing that 'Wife' is human for 'Mate' because Moro explained these things to her after the Forest Spirits disappearance, smiles as well.

"Maybe she was, but no one is to know that I said that." San responds, making sure Ashitaka understands by jabbing him softly in the side, "Especially not Eboshi."

"Oh, I already Knew, Princess Mononoke." Eboshi's voice comes from off to the left behind them. The two turn and spot Eboshi standing there with Morri, Kiro and Koro; the latter two not looking all too comfortable with Eboshi being in the forest, "As for the respect you seem to have for me as of late, I can't truthfully say that it's not mutual."

"What are you doing here, Eboshi?" San ignores what Eboshi had to say, showing her obvious disdain for the woman that shot the Great Forest Spirit three years earlier.

"That would be my fault, San." Morri answers before Eboshi gets a chance, "You and her need to put aside your differences so that we have a greater chance at reviving the Forest Spirit; as such, I brought her here."

"Then I want her watched at all times." San demands, not wanting to deal with Eboshi for longer then she had to.

"That shall be arranged." Morri nods, walking off to get a squad of Fox Gods to watch Eboshi.

* * *

Ratatosk: Hi sorry for the long wait and the Cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but I've think that I've lost my train of thought for this story. As such, I'm putting it on hold until I decide if I'll continue it myself or allow someone to adopt it. Hope you Don't send Hate review's, but I wont stop you. Read and review.


	6. Story notes

here is how I have the power rating working.

standard power levels:

1 tail = 100% power

2 tails = 200% power

3 tails = 400% power

4 tails = 800% power

5 tails = 1600% power

6 tails = 3200% power

7 tails = 6400% power

8 tails = 12800% power

9 tails = 25600% power

10 tails = 38400% power

Special power levels:

Joshia = 51200% power

Moruri = 51200% power

Kyuubi = 51200% power

Forest Spirit = 102400% power

and the ranks( by tail number):

1 = grunt/civilian

2 = pawn

3 = scout

4 = messenger

5 = journeyman

6 = clan guards

7 = elite fighter

8 = council member

9 = second-in-command

10 = leader


	7. Thanks and Apology

rysmith73:

I an Glad to hear of such demand for this story, but I am unsure on how to continue it. If you could suggest anything that you think could help, the please Let me know. FYI: saying 'UPDATE UPDATE' doesn't really inspire, But does feel nice to read . Thank you for your review.

Jack:

I Like your enthusiasm about this story. However, as I said before I don't know How to continue. Please Feel Free to lend any of your Ideas. I don't dismiss Ideas just on the basis that they are given. I let them float ing my head over night and decide if they will work or not.

To everyone else who have been waiting for this story to update, I would just like to make it know that the secondary reason for not updating is that I am graduating next week and Will not be able to do any work on any of my stories that aren't for a class until after my english 12 exam. Any Ideas you have that you think could work should be PMed to me or If you cant PM me then use a review.


End file.
